


donuts are apologies too

by yuigen



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, I didn't expect to get this angsty LOL, That's what happens when you type up at 1 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuigen/pseuds/yuigen
Summary: In where Boomer tries to use a donut to apologize to Bubbles – BLUES





	donuts are apologies too

“Well, I would do it, but my ID expired twenty minutes ago.”

Bubbles snaps her attention towards the boy beside her, furrowing her brows. “Are you serious? Like, are you for real right now?”

Boomer shrugs nonchalantly. “It’s technically Saturday…right?”

She sighs and makes a grab towards the basket he’s holding, much to his surprise. “You are –” she considers her words before shaking her head, “ _Unbelievable_.”

She twirls on her heels and heads toward the counter, not bothering to check if Boomer followed her or not – which he did, of course. She was carrying his cargo: two bottles of flavored vodka, a jug of apple juice, and a bag of salt and vinegar chips. Alcohol always made him hungry.

But maybe he shouldn’t be thinking about his hunger right now, at least, not when Bubbles was burning footprints on the store floor…fuck, maybe waking up his best friend at the dead of the night to help him with some late night party shopping was a bad idea. Especially when said best friend had work the next day. Okay, yeah, maybe he deserved the cold shoulder.

But couldn’t she wait until they were outside?

By the time he reaches the counter, the clerk was starting to bag the items, his face a bit scrunched at the sight of a hot-headed blonde. She doesn’t seem to notice or care as she passed her ID towards him. “I hope you have money to pay for this because I’m not–”

He dismisses her with a wave of his hand. “ _I got it_.” He then digs around his pockets for his crumpled bills, all the while looking at Bubbles. “Did you want something from here?”

“What I _want_ is to go back to bed, Boomer. I don’t know if you remembered, but I have a shift at _seven am_.” she snarled, eyes dangerously glittering.

The clerk inwardly shudders, but the blond merely chuckles and looks at him. “Y'all got any donuts? Preferably decorated to a girl’s liking.”

Bubbles shot daggers at him. “No thanks.”

“I’m not taking any no’s, Miss Utonium.”

“I’m not hungry.”

The clerk had brought back a bag with a single donut in it while the two bickered, one covered in pink and blue frosting and plenty of sprinkles. He holds it up for them to see. “Is this alright?”

“Perfect.”

“No!”

“Uh-bu-bu! What did I just say?”

“You are NOT apologizing to me with a donut.”

“So…did you want it or not?” the clerk hesitated.

“Yes.”

“No!”

The two go back to looking at each other, one adorned with a smirk and another with a frown. But if one were to look closely, as in with superhuman vision, they could see the frown ever so slightly faltering. And that only made his smirk widen.

“Go ahead and add it. Don’t mind her.” Boomer reassures him, and the clerk bags the pastry separately; meanwhile, Bubbles silently admits defeat, opting to cross her arms and look away from him instead.

* * *

 

“C’mon, take it.”

“I already brushed my teeth,” she says matter-of-factly.

“And you can brush it again,” he fires back, jiggling the bag, “Now take it.”

The two had found a spot on top of the roof of their apartment building – yes, _their_ apartment building – where Boomer refused to let Bubbles retire unless she accepted his apology: the damn donut.

And, like any other sane person, she would not accept it.

“Do you know how childish you are?”

“Me? What the—you’re the childish one for refusing a delicious morsel! Do you have any idea how many people would die for a donut right now?”

“Good thing I’m not one of them!” she hissed. She turns on her heels and tries heading towards the entrance once again, only for Boomer to flash right in front of her. She wobbles as she halts in her tracks. “Boomer…”

“Bubbles.”

“So God help me—”

“I’m sorry.”

Words die halfway through her throat and she’s left making a sound that’s between a _huh?_ and _oh_. Boomer would have laughed at it if it weren’t for his previous words. Hell, he owed it to her. Who else would go out with him this late? Or help him out when inconveniences got in the way?

No one, but this girl.

“I’m sorry. It was really shitty of me to wake you up and drag you out; I knew you had work in the morning but…I figured you would call in and, you know, call out sick. Like old times.”

Now he’s looking away from her, and if one were to look closely, as in with superhuman vision, they would see a faint pink across his cheeks. Bubbles isn’t too sure if this is a victory or not because…it hits home.

“Boomer,” she starts off softly, moving closer to him, “that was in the past. When we were still high schoolers with no care in the world…but we’re not kids anymore. We have responsibilities now – more so I do, but you know.”

He doesn’t look at her, even when she glides a hand towards his own, the one that’s now clutching the bag. “It’s not like before where we –”

“Were together. Yeah,” he says dully.

That’s another hit to her chest, but it doesn’t stop her from making contact with his hand, her fingers brushing against his calloused ones. “Yeah,” she whispers.

“But…I accept your apology. For what it’s worth, I had fun.”

Boomer scoffs and finally lets his guard now, deeming his eyes safe, as he glides his gaze towards her. “Yeah right. You were about to beat my ass to a pulp.”

“I would have, had you not bought me this.” Bubbles giggled as she took his apology from his grip.

“God, you’re such a kid.” But he said it with much admiration as a boyfriend would have to his girlfriend.

Except she wasn’t his and he wasn’t her’s.

“Takes one to know one.” she teases as she took her donut out and bit down on it. “Happy?” she muffles.

The frosting stains her lips like lipstick and he doesn’t bother to tell her. Instead, he leans forward and quickly presses his lips against her's — a butterfly containing so much love and memories that it knocks the wind out of both of their lungs. It feels like an eternity before he pulls away, breath ragged from his pounding heart and adrenaline.

She’s left with a flushed face as he swipes his tongue against his bottom lip. He hums with a smirk, “Happy.”

“Goodnight Bubbles.”

Boomer doesn’t wait for her reply as he flies away, leaving only a faint-soon-to-disappear trail of dark blue. How she could see it was beyond her – maybe it was just superhuman things.

But as she took another bite, this time slower, she understood one thing: the way her heart was beating. It wasn’t like other times like when she finished running or watched a scary movie. No, this was different but familiar – she’s tasted him before and he’s tasted her and it’s like falling back into the arms of nostalgia.

For a second, she considers calling him.

But as she stares at her last bite, she’s reminded how some puzzle pieces weren’t meant for each other.

She finishes his apology with an ache in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Nebula here and I'm back with more PPG fanfic; this time with Bubbles and Boomer. I don't know why, but I suddenly fell in love with the blonde duo after playing some Mystic Messenger; actually, it's probably Yoosung now that I think about it LOL
> 
> I didn't mean to end it the way I did, but it's an excuse to write more...maybe...who knows <-<
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and as always, I appreciate any feedback! Adios <3


End file.
